


Stuck Between A Wall And A Hard Place

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [101]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Peter Parker & Tony Stark (background) - Freeform, Peter is Legal, Rape Recovery, Readers Choice - Freeform, Self-Harm, Stephen Strange (mentioned) - Freeform, Therapy, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: UhhhhhhhhhhhhhI am ashamed honestly this is just porn.Based off art, this is Peter getting stuck in a wall and Wade rapes him while he’s stuck
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Wade Wilson before so... hope this was good enough?

Peter groans, swinging around and trying to keep Deadpool on his feet. “You’re so annoying! All we need to do is catch the would-be-robber and web him up for the police to find.”

“I might be annoying-“ Wade gasps as he jumps from building top to building top. “-but you’re my soulmate so I got the right to annoy you!”

Peter huffs. “We aren’t soulmates, asshole! If you aren’t going to help, just leave me alone.”

Wade makes an offended noise, talking to himself. Again. “Did you hear that? Such a fucking potty mouth. I outta wash his mouth out with soap. Yeah, I know he’ll be mine eventually, but-“

“Would you just shut-“ Peter screams in pure terror and pain as he dives headfirst into a brick wall. As the initial shock of headbutting a wall fades, he whimpers in pain and lays heavily on the bricks cutting his skin. “Ow... Karen, do I got... do i got a...”

“You have a concussion, Peter. I’m alerting Mr. Stark, he’ll be here soon to help.”

Peter whimpers, trying to pull out of the wall. But. Oh, oh god no. “Hey, D-Deadpool? I’m- im- ‘m pretty stuck. Help?”

Peter feels more than hears Wade come up behind him, hands on his hips. Wade pulls, and when Peter screams in pain and tells him to stop he does. “What’s the matter love?”

“Peter, you’ve now torn into your abdomen. I would recommend waiting for Mr. Stark to get here, to avoid further injury.”

Peter sobs and takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna w-wait for Ironman. Hurts. In my... yeah.”

Wade seems to have a conversation with himself that Peter can’t hear, because of the stupif wall. And then his pants are being—

“No! No, stop! Ironman will be here any-“

“Hold on, sweetheart. I’ll only be a second. I promise. I just-I just want a little tiny taste. Just a little.”

Peter sobs, shaking his head. “N-no! ‘M a virgin there, don’t-dont touch!”

That was the wrong thing to say. Now Wade groans, very appreciatively, thumb rubbing over Peter’s dry hole. “No one’s ever touched your sweet little ass? How? This monster ass, this gorgeous hunk of meat—how did anyone resist?”

Peter sobs and squirms. His head hurts, his stomach hurts, he doesn’t want anything else to hurt! “P-please Stop, it’ll hurt!”

Wade sighs, pulling his thumb back. He thinks that’s the end of it but-

Peter winces as his hole is spit on. _Spit on_!!! Like he’s a dirty little whore being paid to someone fuck him in an alley! Except he isn’t-he’s getting raped in an alley... “M-Mr. Stark, where-“

“Mr. Stark is currently talking with Dr. Strangs, discussing how to get you out of the wall without causing further damage. They are driving here now.”

Peter pulls his legs together as tight as he can, not wanting Wade to touch him anymore than he already has. But Wade still pushes his thumb in and god- _god_ it burns! “S-Stop, please, it hurts.”

“Don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll only put the tip in. Just the tip, promise. You won’t even feel it...”

That was a fucking lie. Peter screams in pain, Wade’s tip tearing him in half as he forces his way inside. He hears Wade choke, hears him say something along the lines of ‘so fucking tight’ and hears Wade curse softly.

Then he feels Wade move his tip out, sighing in relief before its forced back into the abused ring of muscle.

Peter can’t stop sobbing now. Everything hurts, he’s powerless to stop Wade, Mr. Stark won’t be here for half an hour, and Karen isn’t fucking helping at all! Not that she _could_ , but still....

“Fuck baby, I can’t- I’m sorry- I gotta put more in. You’re just so perfect, you know? So perfect.” And he does—he pushes in until he’s balls deep.

Peter doesn’t even scream. It burns white hot, it hurts and it stings and it burns and he’s 90% sure he’s bleeding down there but he’s also bleeding out of his forehead and abdomen so what’s it matter anymore? The only thing Peter can do is wait and wait and wait _wait wait wait-_

“Wait wait wait wait wait!”

“I’m sorry babydoll. I gotta. It feels so good! Here, I’ll jerk you off too.”

And now Peter is humiliated, because he’s starting to get hard with the stimulation and it’s the only thing that doesn’t hurt right now and he wants more but he doesn’t really what’s wrong with him?? Is he some type of whore, getting hard while being raped when he’s already hurt and sick and stuck and helpless? What’s wrong with him??

Peter hates himself more than anything else on the entire planet. Because he cums before Wade does. He makes a mess all over the brick wall, sobbing and fucking his hips into the warm hand. Wade does eventually finish, pulling out to just the tip and jerking his cock so he fills Peter up. Peter whimpers in shame as it starts to leak out, and dribble down his thighs. He can only hope Wade doesn’t have anything, because he definitely tore...

“I’m wanted for a lot more than just rape baby, so don’t bother telling anyone it was me, okay? They’ll never catch me. _You’ll_ never catch me.”

And then Peter is alone.

Peter sobs and sobs and sobs and sobs. Karen tried to comfort him, and she keeps saying that Mr. Stark will be here soon.

He almost doesn’t want him to.

He doesn’t want Mr. Stark to see it. To see how he came all over the wall getting ass raped. To see his abused asshole twitching from being empty now. To see his shame.

Peter is hyperventilating so much he feels like he’s going to pass out, and if Karen is right—which she always is—he has to calm down or he _will_ pass out.

“Tell him to go away, I just want to die here instead, don’t let him see me, oh god, he’s going to see—he’s going to disown me and take you away from me and I won’t be anything, I won’t be Spider-Man I won’t be Peter Parker I’ll be a used up whore who gets raped in back alleys and-“

“Peter?”

Peter sobs ever harder. Mr. Stark. Behind him. On the other side of the wall. He’ll know. He’ll know.

Peter ends up passing out, hyperventilating himself into darkness.

A big part of him hopes he never wakes up. Because if he doesn’t wake up, Tony can’t throw him away. Or at least, Peter won’t know about being thrown away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last time Wade rapes Peter through a wall. Um... this time... uh... well? Warnings for rape and abuse kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rape, abuse, fucked up mental states, self harm but in a new way.

“Peter?” Tony asks. He can’t believe what he’s seeing. He doesn’t want to believe it. He really doesn’t.

He knew Peter was stuck in a wall, Karen informed him. He knew he needed Strange to help him. He knew Peter was bleeding and hurting.

But this... “Oh my god. Stark, he-“

Tony sees more than hears Peter hyperventilate into passing out. His heart is in his throat, along with his stomach, and he feels like he’s gonna puke. This... this isn’t a sight he’s supposed to see. This isn’t what Karen told him. This isn’t supposed to happen to people.

“Someone raped him.” Strange finishes with horror. He’s seen this before—he worked a few ER shifts—but this is probably the worst he’s personally seen. He’s _bleeding_. Down his thighs, oh god there’s so much blood. And it’s mixed with-

“I’m going to-I’m going to kill-I’m going to _murder_ -“

“Let’s get Peter out first. We don’t know how hurt he is on the other side...”

Tony clenches his jaw and nods, letting Strange lift the wall while he grabs Peter.

Deciding that the car would be too jostling, Strange decides to use a portal this time. He regrets it almost immediately. Tony is looking at him with so much betrayal he can _feel_ it in the air.

“You could have done that?! You could have done the stupid hand swirls and gotten us here before Peter-“

“I’m sorry, I thought a car would be better for Peter since he had a concussion. It’s disorienting going through and it could mess with my test results. But he’s out right now, so he won’t notice.”

Tony isn’t convinced enough to forgive Strange but he doesn’t want to waste any more time so he just clenches his jaw and walks through it, trying not to stumble. He was right about it being dizzy.

~

After the clean up and stitches, there wasn’t really anything to do other than rest and wait.

Peter is really god damn lucky. Mr. Stark stayed with him the entire time, keeping him company and talking with him and distracting him.

Complimenting him. Telling him he’s smart and he’s strong and an amazing young man he’s proud to mentor.

And Peter can’t take it. He gets lost in his head.

_You’re useless. You’re fucking weak. You can’t even stop a guy from raping your ass, how can you be Spider-Man? How can you be worthy of being an Avenger? How can you be worthy of Mr. Stark’s attention when you can’t even save yourself for him? He’ll never ever love you. Never. Deadpool did you a favor. He showed you that your_ **_only_ ** _worth is getting raped._

It doesn’t take long, after that. He gets healed up and discharged and Peter decides that he can’t take it. He can’t take Tony being so nice to him when he doesn’t deserve it. He can’t take it.

So he starts putting himself in bad situations, hoping to find pain and validation that he’s nothing.

It works.

All he has to do is go to the bad parts of Queens. It isn’t even that far. He just has to walk alone in back alleys, looking distracted and wearing shorts. It’s scarily easy.

The first time it happens, he cries and fights back enough that the dude looks just as bad as him after. He stays curled up in a ball, two different liquids dripping down his thighs, shaking.

It works.

He doesn’t feel undeserving anymore. He’s getting _exactly_ what he deserves. It hurts so bad and the things they say to him during make him cry harder than before and it’s all so perfectly bad.

The first time it was scary. Now it isn’t. Now, it’s just what’s _supposed_ to happen to ‘pretty little boys like you’.

He thinks somehow Tony found out, because he keeps asking about Peter. If he’s okay. If something is happening. If he needs help.

He does need help. But not the kind Tony wants to give.

He tries, though. He walks around the penthouse and lab in the shortest shorts he owns. He bends over in front of Mr. Stark, wiggling his ass. He gets himself in positions where he couldn’t fight back if he wanted to.

But Mr. Stark doesn’t rape him, and it’s getting on Peter’s nerves. Why can’t he _see_? Why can’t he just do this for Peter? He said _anything_ , isn’t this anything?

~

Tony chokes on his tongue, watching Peter limp his way in front of him. He’s wearing a sweater and that’s it. His flaccid dick is poking out from underneath the sweater. He has tears in his eyes, cute and bruises on his arms.

Tony is a very, very bad man, because he wants.

Peter doesn’t say anything. He turns around and bends over, sticking his ass out. His little hole is bleeding and leaking cum and that should be the biggest turn off _ever_ and yet-

Yet Tony is walking over, closer, eyes unable to leave the sight in front of him. “Peter...”

Peter shakes his head, looking over his shoulder. “Don’t say nice things,” he whispers.

Tony doesn’t listen. “Peter, what did you _do_?”

Peter’s lower lip wobbles, and he shakes his ass and _god_ Tony shouldn’t be watching it jiggle but- “It’s what I’m made for, Mr. Stark. Please hurt me sir, I want to thank you.”

Tony closes his eyes, letting out a broken breath. “Peter...”

“No!” Peter yells, pushing his ass back and higher. “No, none of that. Just rape me Mr. Stark, just rape me and I’ll feel better. Please?”

Tony grinds his teeth, and shakes his head, hands holding Peter’s hips. He shakes his head again, and Peter makes a desperate noise. Tony pulls back, pulling Peter with him and hugging him tightly. The boy struggles a little, but Tony only holds him tighter. “Peter.”

“N-no, don’t-“

“ _Peter_.”

“Don’t. Don’t say nice things-“

“Peter,” Tony whispers, hand sliding up to cup the back of his head.

Peter breaks down into sobs, clinging to Tony like he’ll die if he doesn’t.

Tony feels his own tears come and he holds Peter close, hand in his hair, letting the boy break down in his arms.

After a while the sobbing stops, and Tony pulls away. He smiles sadly at him, petting his hair. “I think it’s time for you to finally see Dr. Holden.”

~

Peter had turned down his therapist, at first. Said he didn’t need or want a therapist. But now, Tony takes Peter to see him every day at 4:00 on the dot, and Peter is allowed to do whatever he wants in there.

He can sit in silence until time is up. He can talk about his day in excruciating detail. He can try and seduce the doctor (and he has, but it hasn’t worked). He can cry the entire time. He can scream and break things.

And he does. Do all those things.

It takes three weeks; 21 sessions, to finally give in.

He talks about the men who raped him in back alleys. About how it was easy, if he went to the wrong places, to get shoved against a wall and taken without his consent. He talked about how it made him feel better for a while until suddenly it didn’t and he needed to be raped again.

He talked about how Mr. Stark wouldn’t rape him.

He talked about the first time. With Deadpool.

He talked about how he can’t sleep at night without all the lights on, because he’s scared Deadpool will come through the window.

He talked about how he feels like he deserves nothing less, because of what happened. That he’s doing it because he feels like he deserves to be hurt and violated. That it’s all he’s good for.

~

It surprisingly only takes a couple months after that to get back to the way Peter was before. Thinking the world is an okay place. Believing in himself. Fighting the good fight. Sarcastic little shit.

Tony had asked Peter, once it was okayed by his doctor, if he still wanted Tony. If he wanted to date him, or have consensual sex with him.

When he said yes, Tony immediately started couples therapy. Dr. Holden made some very clear rules: no sex until it’s been approved by their therapist, communication is mandatory if it’s going to work, safe words must be in place, even for the most vanilla of sex, and Peter absolutely cannot self harm anymore.

~

“Tony?” Peter whispers into the dark.

Tony turns to face Peter, yawning a bit. “Yeah baby,” he asks sleepily.

Peter looks at Tony, able to see him even though it’s dark. He sniffles, and he sees Tony’s eyes pop open. “Baby? What’s wrong?” Tony whispers.

Peter touches Tony’s cheek, and takes a moment. And then- “Would you still be with me if I said I didn’t want sex with you?” He watches Tony’s face.

He expects a lot of things. Anger. Disappointment. Maybe a dismissal saying Peter will want it again eventually.

What he doesn’t expect is for Tony’s face to erupt into an expression of pride.

“Oh, baby, of course I will! I’m so glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me sweetheart.”

Peter’s lower lip trembles. “But you wanted me. Want me. Sexually. I remember how you looked at me...”

Tony raises his own hand to pet Peter’s hair. “Yeah, I do want you. But baby, I also _love_ you-“ Peter’s breath hitches; they haven’t said that yet “-and you’re infinitely more important to me than getting off. Hell, I’d cut my own dick off if it made you feel safer.” He smiles as Peter giggles at the thought, and he sniffles and then he’s crying and pouncing on Tony.

“I...I love you too.”

Tony smiles, petting down his back. “Well, that’s a relief.” He smiles as Peter giggles again. “Now, let’s get some sleep okay? I’ll be right here to protect you. Same as always.”

“Forever,” Peter whispers before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
